This invention relates to a performance motivational game which has particular application as a motivational tool for inspiring and motivating employees to increase productivity and job skills, and to improve customer relations in performance of their jobs.
It is well known that providing a bonus or incentive system to award employees by ways of cash or the like for their job performance will increase productivity relative to mere requests by management to improve productivity without any incentive. Generally, the more the incentive award unit is tied to the performance, the more noticeable the improvement. Such an incentive system may comprise awarding an employee a fixed amount of cash for a given fixed number of production units, e.g., quantity of items produced or number of customers or transactions handled.